


Like a Puppy

by gdyb1988



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hongbin takes a business trip, soulmate!AU, taekwoon misses hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdyb1988/pseuds/gdyb1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin left for a business trip. What happened when Taekwoon was left alone, missing his smiley bean?<br/>You had a business trip and I missed you so much that I tore up the house in your absence like a dog with separation anxiety… sorry? AU<br/>Based on something from tumblr~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoy!

Taekwoon laid curled up in their bed, the room eerily silent. Hongbin had left for a business trip a few days ago and would be back soon.

 

The pair had been soulmates for about a year, so they knew the little details around their bond. The matching soulmate marks on their wrists proved to solidify that fact. Their soulmate bond was so strong and intense however, that major separation took a toll on them both. This manifested in many ways. Whenever Taekwoon would leave, Hongbin would clean intensely. Clean and binge play Park Hyo Shin music. Whenever Taekwoon would come back home he would find and immaculate house and his ears invaded to the vocal stylings of Park Hyo Shin.

 

In Taekwoon, separation manifested in a radically different manner. Rather it took the form of anxiety, agitation, and restlessness. He was like a dog with separation anxiety. However, this was the first time that Hongbin had left Taekwoon alone, and thus Hongbin had no idea what he was going to return to.

 

The door opened, and in came Hongbin, suit jacket draped on his shoulder, tie loosened around his neck. The poor guy stopped immediately in his tracks. First off, feathers were everywhere. The deeper he got into the apartment he noted the presence of sad pillow shells that once were filled with feathers. Books were strewn on the floor in a pile near the shelf. The furniture was intact, however all the couch cushions were piled together on one couch like a fort.

 

Hongbin blinked a few times before passing the kitchen. Dishes were everywhere, some shattered on the ground. Luckily no food was left hanging around, or Hongbin would have cried right then and there.

 

Making his way to their bedroom, he had to climb over tossed sheets, more feathers, and pillows. Hongbin was beyond words at this point. Speechless. The clean freak that resided in him was crying.

 

Finally he made it to the bedroom, where clothes and blankets were everywhere. Stepping over all of those, he made it to the bed, where Taekwoon was curled in a pile of blankets. Hongbin stood over him, not in control of his thoughts enough to even speak.

 

“Hongbin?” Taekwoon squeaked, immediately perking up, now sitting on the bed.

 

Hongbin just kind of raised his eyebrows, making Taekwoon blush faintly.

 

“I…uh…I can explain,” Taekwoon stammered out, arms out trying to grab for Hongbin. “I missed you…I missed you so much that it hurt, Binnie!”

 

Hongbin sighed and allowed for himself to be pulled down into his boyfriend’s arms. Taekwoon immediately set to nuzzling Hongbin’s neck.

 

“Seriously though?” Hongbin finally spoke up. “You are like a puppy, Taekwoonie.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Taekwoon apologized, his voice soft and small. “I am sorry about the mess. I-I’ll clean it. I promise.”

 

“No don’t apologize, Woonie,” Hongbin sighed, kissing the other’s cheek. “I am sorry I had to leave you for so long…this was all because of me. I should apologize.”

 

Taekwoon smiled softly, visibly relaxed in Hongbin’s presence. The two sat there for a bit, curled in on each other.

 

“So, how about we clean this together, hmmm? Cause this is seriously making my skin crawl,” Hongbin pleaded.

 

Taekwoon couldn’t be happier.


End file.
